cfbhcfandomcom-20200215-history
2018 CFBHC Season
The 2018 CFBHC Division I FBS football season play of college football in the United States organized by CFBHC at the Division I FBS level, will begin November 26th, 2015, and will end on April 24th, 2016. Bowl season will conclude on TBA with the 2018 CFBHC National Championship Game. Kickoff game Conference championship games Conference standings Conference champions Bowl Games Saturday, May 7th, 2016 New Mexico Bowl: Arizona State 35, Central Michigan 10 Bahamas Bowl: Ohio 24, Marshall 14 Bourbon Bowl: UCF 16, Eastern Michigan 6 Sunday, May 8th, 2016 Peach Bowl: Boston College 34, Michigan 24 Rose Bowl: Auburn 38, Miami (FL) 14 New Orleans Bowl: Hawaii 49, Western Kentucky 14 Tuesday, May 10th, 2016 Hawai'i Bowl: Boise State 51, SMU 35 Boca Raton Bowl: Penn State 23, Buffalo 20 Famous Idaho Potato Bowl: Fresno State 17, Miami (OH) 7 Wednesday, May 11th, 2016 Sugar Bowl: Alabama 41, Iowa State 14 Fiesta Bowl: Ohio State 26, Houston 17 Poinsettia Bowl: Air Force 21, Toledo 16 Thursday, May 12th, 2016 Pinstripe Bowl: Iowa 31, Georgia State 14 Heart of Dallas Bowl: Washington State 41, Rice 31 Mile High Bowl: BYU 42, Stanford 14 Friday, May 13th, 2016 Military Bowl: Navy 34, Georgia Tech 21 Peony Bowl: Rutgers 30, Colorado 21 Independence Bowl: Connecticut 34, Virginia 16 Sunday, May 15th, 2016 Orange Bowl: Alabama 31, Ohio State 13 Cotton Bowl: Boston College 36, Auburn 24 Tuesday, May 17th, 2016 Russell Athletic Bowl: Pittsburgh 23, Texas 20 Armed Forces Bowl: Arizona 24, New Mexico 6 Land of 10,000 Lakes Bowl: Maryland 31, Northern Illinois 28 Wednesday, May 18th, 2016 Frozen Bowl: Missouri 42, ECU 10 Texas Bowl: Baylor 17, Mississippi State 10 Arizona Bowl: Nevada 28, Temple 21 Thursday, May 19th, 2016 Holiday Bowl: Nebraska 45, Utah 35 Music City Bowl: Clemson 31, LSU 10 Weis Bowl: Georgia 20, Florida State 14 Friday, May 20th, 2016 Cactus Bowl: UCLA 24, Kansas 6 Liberty Bowl: Texas Tech 35, Vanderbilt 23 Gator Bowl: Purdue 35, Texas A&M 28 Saturday, May 21st, 2016 Citrus Bowl: Minnesota 31, Tennessee 17 Outback Bowl: Wisconsin 28, Florida 3 Alamo Bowl: USC 38, TCU 14 Sunday, May 22nd, 2016 National Championship Game: Alabama 35, Boston College 21 Final Coaches Poll Rankings College Football Head Coach Championship Playoffs Bowl Challenge Cup Standings Awards and honors Heisman Trophy The Heisman Trophy is given to the year's most outstanding player. Other Overall *Walter Camp Award (top player): Matty Swift, QB, Texas A&M Aggies *Johnny Unitas Award (top sr. quarterback): Alex Leshoure, QB, Boston College Eagles *Chuck Bednarik Award (top defensive player): David Pennington, SS, Vanderbilt Commodores Offense *Davey O'Brien Award (quarterback): Alex Leshoure, QB, Boston College Eagles *Doak Walker Award (running back): Jaz Durant, RB, Auburn Tigers *Fred Biletnikoff Award (wide receiver): Jeremy Scarborough, WR, Colorado State Rams *John Mackey Award (tight end): Steven Maloney, TE, Texas Longhorns *Outland Trophy (interior lineman): Quinn Burr, OT, Iowa State Cyclones Defense *Dick Butkus Award (linebacker): Akeel Morris, ILB, Nevada Wolf Pack *Rotary Lombardi Award (defensive lineman): Early Davis, DE, Georgia Bulldogs *Jim Thorpe Award (defensive back): Troy Marshall, CB, Texas Longhorns Special teams *Lou Groza Award (placekicker): Alejandro Aguirre, K, Oklahoma Sooners *Ray Guy Award (punter): Mason Singleton, P, Pittsburgh Panthers Coaches *The Home Depot Coach of the Year Award: Artenger, Auburn Tigers All-Americans Offense *Quarterback: Alex Leshoure, QB, Boston College Eagles *Running Back: Asante Sowell, RB, Wisconsin Badgers *Fullback: David Campbell, FB, Boston College Eagles *Wide Receiver: Jeremy Scarborough, WR, Colorado State *Wide Receiver: Tyrus Wilson, WR, Michigan Wolverines *Tight End: Steven Maloney, TE, Texas Longhorns *Offensive Tackle: James Poindexter, OT, Nebraska Cornhuskers *Offensive Tackle: Mike Woods, OT, Michigan State Spartans *Center: Martin Terry, C, Nebraska Cornhuskers *Offensive Guard: Henry Brown, OG, Louisville Cardinals *Offensive Guard: P.B. Holmes, OG, Purdue Boilermakers Defense *Defensive End: Tyler Jones, DE, Mississippi State Bulldogs *Defensive End: Early Davis, DE, Georgia Bulldogs *Defensive Tackle: Michael Carroll, DT, Hawaii Rainbow Warriors *Outside Linebacker: Lukas Forman, OLB, Connecticut Huskies *Outside Linebacker: Shane Easley, OLB, Penn State Nittany Lions *Inside Linebacker: Akeel Morris, ILB, Nevada Wolf Pack *Inside Linebacker: Ray Taylor, ILB, Syracuse Orange *Defensive Back: Troy Marshall, CB, Texas Longhorns *Defensive Back: Ian Gardner, CB, Minnesota Golden Gophers *Defensive Back: Nathaniel Woodworth, CB, Miami Hurricanes *Defensive Back: David Pennington, SS, Vanderbilt Commodores Special Teams *Kicker: Alejandro Aguirre, K, Oklahoma Sooners *Punter: Mason Singleton, P, Pittsburgh Panthers *